


Vid: You're Aging Well

by cosmic_llin



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: Aging, F/F, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 21:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: And in the morning you wake up and the signs point to you





	Vid: You're Aging Well

**Author's Note:**

  * For [metatxt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metatxt/gifts).



**Song:** You're Aging Well, by Dar Williams and Joan Baez

 **Lyrics:** Available [HERE](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/joanbaez/youreagingwell.html).

 **Download:**[HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/b7141payl6yi4f2/you%27re%20aging%20well%20signed.mp4) and subtitles [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/n71bf7x3jn41151/you%27re%20aging%20well%20signed.srt.txt)

 **Reblog:** [HERE](http://cosmic-llin.tumblr.com/post/170767489400/finally-got-around-to-putting-up-the-signed)

With many thanks to my genius betas, kathryne and walkthegale!


End file.
